A display unit including a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) is manufactured through several processes. In order to manufacture the display unit, a polarizing film formed with an absorption axis is attached to one surface and the other surface of a panel. A process of attaching the polarizing film to one surface of the panel will be described below.
In the process of attaching the polarizing film to one surface of the panel, when an optical film including a polarizing film including an adhesive layer and a release film, which is attached to the adhesive layer so as to be peeled from the adhesive layer, is supplied, the supplied optical film is carried to an attachment position, at which a polarizing film sheet piece is attached to the panel, by a carrying unit. Before the optical film is transferred to the attachment position, a plurality of arranged polarizing film sheet pieces is formed on the optical film by cutting the optical film by a predetermined depth, in which the release film is not cut. In the optical film, on which the polarizing film sheet pieces are formed, the polarizing film sheet pieces are peeled from the release film by a peeling unit, and the peeled polarizing film sheet pieces are attached to one surface of the panel by an attachment unit.
A current system for manufacturing a display unit manufactures a display unit by installing an additional unit, which maintains an attachment unit in a clean state in order to prevent inflow of foreign substances during a process of attaching a polarizing film sheet piece to one surface of a panel. However, foreign substances on a surface of the optical film, foreign substances generated during the cut of the optical film, or foreign substances generated during the peeling of a release film flow into the polarizing film sheet piece, which is peeled from the release film and of which the adhesive layer is exposed, to cause a defect of the display unit.
Accordingly, there is required a system for manufacturing a display unit, which is capable of decreasing a defect of a display unit by minimizing a section and an area, into which foreign substances may flow during a process of attaching a polarizing film sheet piece.